Homicidio A Sangre Fria
by Diego7710
Summary: Esta es la historia de Selena Ortiz, que con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo y a partir del asesinato de su madre empieza a descubrir poco a poco los secretos de sus familiares y amigos hasta descubrir la oscura verdad tras una inexplicable muerte que tenía una historia bastante siniestra. ¿Qué era lo que realmente hacia su madre? ¿Quién era el asesino? ¿Qué pasará con Selena?


**Homicidio A Sangre Fría**

Esta es la historia de Selena Ortiz, que con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo y a partir del asesinato de su madre empieza a descubrir poco a poco los secretos de sus familiares y amigos hasta descubrir la oscura verdad tras una inexplicable muerte que tenía una historia bastante siniestra.

¿Qué era lo que realmente hacia su madre?

¿Quién era el asesino?

Estas incógnitas lo único que harían sería complicar las cosas hasta el punto más maquiavélico.

¿Que pasara con Selena?

 **Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Vida**

-Agg- Gruñía yo al escuchar el fastidioso sonido del despertador.

Por qué tengo que estudiar a las 6 am cuando existe la jornada tarde. En fin mi nombre es Thomas Carreño, pero la gente suele llamarme simplemente Tom.

Soy esa clase de chico que aunque me gustarán las cosas peligrosas, los coches rápidos y las misiones ultra secretas, jamás me atrevería a hacer algo de eso por mi cuenta.

Vivo con mis padres, Darwin Carreño y Cecilia Benavides en una casa de dos pisos localizada en el centro de Madrid, a la cual acabábamos de llegar hacia solo un par de días lo que significa que tendría nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos, nuevo mundo. Que difícil era dejarlo todo atrás.

Ya eran las 5:30 de la mañana y ya había terminado de desayunar para irme al colegio. Que aburrido. Mis padres me llevaron porque yo todavía no conocía donde quedaba y todavía necesitaba identificar más mi nueva ciudad.

-Hemos llegado- Exclamó mi padre al llegar a lo que sería mi nuevo lugar de estudio.

-Wow- Dije en tono sarcástico mientras recordaba melancólicamente mi anterior colegio en Quito y a mis excompañeros de clase. -De seguro que este año van a cambiar muchas cosas.

-Cómo te sientes.

-Nervioso, no sé cómo me irá este año, no sé si podré adaptarme fácilmente a la cultura.

-Claro que lo harás, a ti nada te queda difícil.

-Sí, pero esta vez no estaría tan seguro de eso.

-Deja de pensar en las cosas malas que podrían pasar y empieza a ser optimista. Si piensas que te va a ir mal efectivamente te irá mal.

-Tienes razón, supongo-Dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

Finalmente me despedí de mis padres y di media vuelta para contemplar aquella estructura de 5 pisos de altura y de un área realmente grande con ventanas grandes ubicadas en diferentes lugares que hacían ver que el recinto estaba perfectamente iluminado, las puertas principales estaban hechas de vidrio y eran corredizas protegidas más adelante por una cerca también corrediza de color verde. Aquel colegio era aproximadamente 2 veces más grande que mi anterior colegio.

-Bueno- Di un profundo suspiro y luego dije- Acá vamos.

-o-

El salón que me había correspondido era el 5.4, ¡Que fatigante era subir 5 pisos! Cuando entre a mi salón de clases quede levemente impresionado por el tamaño de este. Tenía un enorme tablero de color blanco amarillento con bordes negros, una ventana grandísima que casi cubría toda la pared izquierda desde la cual se podía apreciar el hermoso amanecer, mesas y sillas color azul y paredes blancas con algunos cuadros en ellas.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban ubicadas en el fondo del aula, puse mi maleta sobre la mesa y recosté mi cabeza en ella. Y así estuve como por 5 minutos hasta que un hombre realmente alto con pelo crespo y negro, flaco y orejón entró al salón y se presentó...

-Muy buenos días queridos estudiantes mi nombre es Miguel Costa y yo seré el encargado de dirigirlos durante este año. Aparte de ser su director de curso seré su profesor de educación física. Vamos a empezar a conocernos por lo que me gustaría que cada uno se presentara.

De esta forma cada uno de los estudiantes se empezó a presentar a medida que el profesor les iba indicando. En este lapso de tiempo pude reconocer a algunos de mis nuevos compañeros tales como un gordito que usaba gafas para su miopía, un muchacho con la ceja rapada, un piercing en la nariz y una cara de pocos amigos; y otros cuantos chicos mas pero hubo una chica que me llamo mucho la atención, una chica que se presentó con el nombre de Selena, ella era pelirroja y por lo que yo había visto tenía una personalidad muy tímida.

-Buenos días compañeros- Mi turno de presentarme había llegado. -Mi nombre es Thomas Carreño tengo 14 años de edad, soy ecuatoriano, vengo de la ciudad de Quito, y me mude aquí a causa del trabajo de mi padre.

-Bienvenido a este país Tom- Dijo el profesor

-Gracias- Me senté rápidamente, nunca me gusto hablar en público y me puse a pensar en lo rápido que se esparce mi apodo.

-Muchachos tengo que ausentarme por 5 minutos, la rectora me necesita en la oficina, por favor no se maten mientras vuelvo- De este manera el profe se retiró del aula haciendo que todo el curso entrara en desorden.

Recosté mi cabeza nuevamente en mi maleta viendo como todos los demás chicos socializaban y me puse a pensar en cuanto tiempo a mí me llevaría socializar así con los demás. De repente un chico se acercó a mí y no con buenas intenciones.

-Nuevo y extranjero ehh, déjame decirte algo...- Dijo el muchacho de la ceja rapada al mismo tiempo que votaba mi maleta al piso. ¡Maldito!...


End file.
